fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Irving (SSB16)
Lloyd Irving is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016, Lloyd is the first character who weilds 2 swords at the same time in the game. Lloyd Irving is a Dominant character in the game, Some people specicaliate Lloyd Iriving could be infact "broken", But it was proven false because Lloyd Irving is actually balanced, he's even the most used character in the game. The Backroom pleeds Lloyd is infact "an S-Tier" Character, Lloyd is similar to that of Shiek being a Top Tier Character in Super Smash Bros. 4. Attributes Lloyd Irving is a quick middleweight fighter. He is capable of wall jumping, doing alot of easy combo attacks and even a strong combo game. Many of his attacks have good speed and have decent power to back them. Lloyd Irving has great KO Potential especially his down ariel spikes with the Rising Falcon at the tip when it hits correctly, Lloyd has a spammable projectile called Demonic Chaos or also called Demon Fang, Demonic Cross works similar to that of Fox's Buster, It can also help Lloyd gaining up his Combo game when necessary, Tiger Rage is a follow up combo move which lets Lloyd spam Side B, then when he slams his opponent downwards he can follow it up with his Neutral Ariel, then back ariel. Tiger Blade is his main recovery move, although it was terrible back in Super Smash Flash 2, It gained a huge Buff making it a great recovery for Lloyd, Also it can meteor smash his opponents. Guardian works as a Reflector for Lloyd, reflecting any projectile at the opponent, It can also push opponents off easier. However, Lloyd has flaws in his moveset, Tiger Rage although a follow-up has some problems, It is hard to follow it up in combos when an opponent air dodges it, Also Tiger Rage can be a good recovery move, Tiger Blade is more Vertical than horizontal which it's pretty hard how to make it back when Irving is far off the stage. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Lloyd swings his swords over his head, crossing them in an X-shape, before forcefully swinging them out and behind himself, sliding the blades across one another. *Side: Lloyd rests his right sword on his shoulder and swings his left sword outward, pointing it forward, as he says "This'll be a piece of cake." *Down: Lloyd spins his right sword around in his hand once before he then sheathes it. He subsequently spins his left sword and then sheathes it as well. Lloyd then unsheathes his swords in a quick fashion. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Lloyd crashes a blue Rheaird onto the stage creating a dense cloud of smoke. The smoke then clears revealing Lloyd, who draws both swords and then moves into his battle stance. 'Idle Poses' *Lloyd flicks his right sword forward and then lowers it back down in its original position. *Lloyd raises his arms up over his head as if stretching and then lets them fall back to their original positions. 'Victory Poses' *Lloyd throws his right sword into the air, followed by his left sword. The swords coming spinning down and Lloyd catches his right sword, spins it once, and then sheaths it on his left side. He then catches his left sword and does that same, only this time sheathing it on his right side. When Lloyd catches the first sword he says "Well, that was easy," the phrase ends as Lloyd sheathes his other sword. *Lloyd flips his left sword around, so it is held in reverse grip, before he then stabs it into the ground, resting his palm on it like a cane. Lloyd then thrusts his right sword forward, pointing it at the camera while saying, "Dwarven Vow Number 43: Never forget the basics." *Lloyd swings his right sword diagonally down and then thrusts his left sword into the air triumphantly. Lloyd then swings his left sword back down while laughing before then saying "Alright!" In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia